Sasuke in Wonderland
by azn-otaku
Summary: Naruto does seem like the blubbering fool that would fall into an unknown world, but Sasuke? AND IN A DRESS! Strange…P.S. I did this at 9:00, don't kill me if it's weird... Parody of Alice in Wonderland


Sasuke in Wonderland

Naruto does seem like the blubbering fool that would fall into an unknown world, but Sasuke? AND IN A DRESS?! Strange…

Once upon a time… Sasuke was wondering around Konoha, doing whatever emo kids these days do, when suddenly, Sasuke sees a strange rabbit that looked somewhat like Hinata… "I'm late! I'm late!" she screamed. Sasuke, seeing that he had nothing else to do, went to spy, yes, spy, on her. Apparently, Sasuke trips over a tiny speck of dust, thus, causing him to tumble into a nearby hole.

Sasuke, being the big boy that he is, started screaming, "I'm gonna DIE!!!" When suddenly, his dress puffs out, acting as a parachute that brings him to safety. "Whew, I'm alive…WHAT AM I DOING IN A FREAKING DRESS??!!" Sasuke follows the Hinata-like rabbit to a small, very tiny door. WHY DOES THE MANGA ARTIST HAVE TO DRAW US WITH SUCH BIG HEADS? Was what Sasuke was thinking at the moment, but then he stumbled into a bottle with the words Drink Me. Seeing he had no choice, don't ask me why, he gulped the liquid down, which actually tastes a lot like Kool Aide…

**Sasuke: Why did I have to freaking drink that?**

**Ellen: Cause I said so. MUAHAHAHAHA….**

**Sasuke: AND WHY AM I IN A DRESS?**

**Ellen: Cause I feel like it… fine, poofs the dress away, but leaves the little bow in hair…**

_**Now, let us continue the story if you are still cough cough curious to find out what happens…**_

Now, what happens next? Well, Sasuke becomes…dun dun dun….CHIBI SASUKE!!!

Sadly, Chibi Sasuke soon discovers that the door is locked. Any normal person would look for the key, but being the little emo guy he is, his anger management problems take over and bomb up the door.

Chibi Sasuke then walks into a forest were he meets Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Itachi and Kisame. They being reciting a poem. Well, then, Chibi Sasuke rushes up crying, "MUST KILL BROTHER!!!" But no, no, no, we can't let that happen can we? Not until their brotherly love gets reunited. So Chibi Sasuke gets blown off somewhere off, were he comes to meet the Cheshire Cat.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT PURPLE CAT COSTUME???" Naruto then poses, "How do you like it Sasuke-chan?" Chibi Sasuke then finds out that he is lost. He simply asks, cough cough DEMANDS, Naruto for the directions. Naruto replies, "It could be this way, or that way…" in an evil grin, but being the fool that he is, he truly just did not know.

So eventually Chibi Sasuke runs in circles, coming across the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto, silently starts taking notes in his little datebook, having the joy to drink tea with his beloved master. Orochimaru of course, KINDLY offers Chibi Sasuke the tea, but in turn, ACCIDENTALLY spilling it on Chibi Sasuke's clothes. "IT BURNS!!!!!!! My BEAUTIFUL shirt it RUINED!!!" Sasuke cries out, sitting on the floor sobbing in pathetic defeat.

Naruto of course, takes this moment to come by and laugh at him. But being the kindhearted person he his, Naruto recommends Sasuke to go visit the King of Hearts.

**Sasuke: NIJAS DON'T CRY FOOL!**

**Ellen: Fool am I? Swipes claws out.**

**Sasuke: Swipes out weapons**

**Ellen: Swipes out picture of Itachi and Sasuke hugging as little kids**

**Sasuke: ARGHH!! IT BURNS!**

So Chibi Sasuke takes off, in hopes of finding the King of Hearts. And he does, well actually, the King of Hearts find him, practically suffocating him in the process as thinking of him as an assassin.

"Kakashi…what are you doing in robes…" Sasuke awkwardly asked. "Well, I AM THE WONDERFUL KING OF HEARTS!!!! I must have the new Paradise series book!!" Chibi Sasuke could only stare at him in wonder. "Will you help me find it? COME ON! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!!!" Kakashi embraces Sasuke in a big hug, then they both skip off onto the yellow brick road…WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS THE WRONG STORY… MUST SKIP TO ENDING!

So, on the yellow brick road, Sasuke trips over yet another speck on dust, only to wake up finding himself sitting by a tree. "Sigh, it was just a dream…THANK GOD!" Sasuke then skips off to abandon everyone, running off to Orochimaru and the Sound. Too bad he didn't notice the blue dress with polka dots he was wearing…


End file.
